Captured
by Blood Scarlet Dark
Summary: Kira's a girl! Athrun and Kira are engaged at a young age and then separated when Patrick is made the Supreme Council chairman. They meet again in the middle of a war, Athrun as a ZAFT soldier, and Kira as a student wanting peace and nothing to do with the war. In the middle of a heated battle what will happen to the two? Reposted at the request of GMSwriter.
1. Chapter 1

Captured by Blood Scarlet Dark

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Notes: Kira's a girl. This first chapter is going to be short parts of Kira and Athrun's childhood. Just some different scenes from before Athrun moved to the PLANTs.

Chapter 1:

Age 7:

"Kira! Don't be so shy sweetheart. Mrs. Zala is very nice, and she's bringing her son over too. His name's Athrun, he's a few months older than you."

"But mom…"

"No. Kira, you'll be alright. He's a very nice kid." Kira stood there, in a pair of dark blue jeans, with a pink shirt on. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

The doorbell rang then. "That'll be them, come on hunny." Kira was reluctant, but she followed her mom to the front door. She opened the door, and there was a beautiful woman, who was introduced to Kira as Mrs. Zala, and she had her son with her, who was named Athrun. He had dark blue hair, that was kinda long; but it didn't look bad on him. Kira was hiding behind her mom, Athrun smiled in a friendly way. He had been told she was shy.

Mrs. Yamato and Mrs. Zala went into the sitting room, after telling the children to play. Kira didn't want to leave her mother's side, but Athrun understood. His mom had told him that the Yamato's were new to the neighborhood, and that they were going over to visit.

Kira was looking at Athrun shyly. She had never been good with people.

"Hi, my name's Athrun."

"Hi… I'm Kira."

"Wanna go play?"

Kira looked excited. "Sure!" They went out to the backyard and played on Kira's swing set, until their parent's called them in for supper.

Age 8:

"Athrun! I did it! I got the best score!" Kira ran up to Athrun and hugged him; Athrun hugged her back.

"That's great! I knew you could do it Kira!"

"Thanks to you." Kira replied hugging him tighter. "I couldn't have done it without your help!"

Age 9:

Kira, and Athrun were so anxious, Athrun's dad was having a really important dinner, and they got to come. Kira's parents came too!

They talked a lot about the PLANTs and the supreme council. The kids knew that Patrick wanted to be on the supreme council, and they both wanted him to be happy, because they were kids, and that's what kids did.

After all the really important people talked, we ate dinner. Somehow the talk turned to weddings, and both kids were paying attention to their parents talking about it. That's when Athrun jumped in, "I want Kira to be my wife." The table went silent, and the parents looked surprised.

Patrick smiled, "Athrun, what about what Kira wants?"

Kira smiled and said, "I want Athrun to be my husband too!"

There was a pregnant pause, Mrs. Zala laughed gently, "Well, that's a relief! We don't have to worry about you two finding someone," Mrs. Yamato smiled. "Very true. They're already so close."

So, it was official. Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala were engaged. It was in all the papers the next day. With a picture of the two of them, Athrun's arms wrapped around Kira, and she was leaning against his chest. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

Age 11:

"Leave her alone!" Athrun was yelling. The bullies were picking on Kira again, because she was so good at everything she did. She was always in second place, I beat her by the skin of my teeth, only because she never really applied herself.

Kira was on the ground, she had dirt on her face, and a cut on her arm from falling. "Or what? What are you gonna do Zala?" One of them snapped at me, Kira was crying, I don't know what came over me, but I snapped, and hit him. The others tried to jump me, but I somehow, beat them all.

The teachers came running, and we all got in trouble, even Kira. That made me mad! She didn't do anything! She basically got in trouble for getting beaten up.

Our parents understood though, when we told them why we got in trouble, they shared a smile. Kira was kinda hiding behind me, holding my hand, squeezing it. She hated it when I got in trouble, and I hated it when she did. This time, neither of us did.

Age 13:

"What do you mean you're moving?!" Kira looked so upset, she was sitting on my bed, on her knees, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry Kira! I don't want to 1eave! We have to! Dad's going to be a part of the Supreme Council and the Defense Council! Kira, we have to go. Dad can't do his work from here, you _know_ that."

Kira's head was bowed. "Kira, I'm _sorry_." Her shoulders were shaking.

"I-I… don't want to be alone…" Athrun sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't cry Kira…"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Athrun's shirt was getting wet from the tears, he didn't mind. It was Kira, he never minded when it was Kira.

After a few moments, she calmed, "Athrun…" Athrun placed his finger against her lips, silencing her.

"Kira, I _love_ you. Don't forget that." Athrun wiped the tears off of Kira cheeks. "I know… I just…" Athrun hugged her. There was a long pause.

"When… when do you leave?" Kira whispered.

"Friday." Kira nodded, sadly.

On Wednesday:

Kira and Athrun were sitting on a bench in the park, under the trees. They were facing each other, and Kira was leaning forward, her head on Athrun's chest.

"I really will miss you Athrun."

"I'll miss you too Kira; but…" Kira looked up, surprised, "I got you something. So you won't forget me."

"I'd never forget you anyway."

"I know, but I want you to have it anyway."

"Okay." Kira looked confused.

Athrun smiled, and pulled away, leaning over to dig in his bag. He pulled something out and kept it covered with his hands.

"Kira, do you remember when we were 9, how we got engaged."

"Of course I remember!"

Athrun smiled, "Good. Well, you also know, I never got you a ring." Kira was giving Athrun an odd look, but nodded.

Athrun revealed what was in his hands, it was a ring box, covered in black velvet. Kira looked at Athrun, surprised.

"Kira, will you still be my wife?"

Kira smiled, with tears in her eyes. "Yes!"

Athrun smiled. "Good." And he opened the box, taking the ring, and sliding it onto her left hands ring finger. Kira paused, looking at the ring in wonder. It was a silver band, with one large diamond in the middle, surrounded by 10 small diamonds. It was fancy, but not overly so. He pulled a chain out from under his shirt, it had a matching silver band on it. Kira touched it lightly, surprised.

"It's beautiful." Kira whispered.

"Just like you." Athrun said softly. Kira blushed.

"Athrun?"

"Yes Kira?"

Kira was looking at Athrun, and turned red. "Uhm… nevermind." This made him frown.

"No, what?"

"Well… can I… uh… can I kiss you?"

Athrun was surprised by the question and instead of answering, leaned forward and kissed Kira gently.

The next day at school, all the girls were curious about the ring, and all the guys were jealous that Athrun had Kira. Apparently, people hadn't realized that they were serious about the engagement. But from the way Athrun and Kira were acting; they all know, it was serious. They were in love. The guys had all thought they had a shot with Kira, but now, they were sure they didn't. No one could stand up to Zala.

Friday:

"Do you really have to go?" Kira whispered.

"I'm sorry… you know I do." Athrun said, holding Kira. They were at the spaceport. Athrun's and Kira's parents were talking, and the two teens were a short distance away, saying their goodbyes. "Kira, you'll follow me to the PLANTs right?" She nodded, trying not to cry, even though she knew it was futile, she would cry; she missed Athrun already.

Athrun's parents had known about the ring, but hadn't seen it until Thursday morning. Kira's parents weren't really surprised, the Zala's had mentioned it to them that Athrun had been talking about getting Kira a ring before they left. They all loved the ring, it was beautiful, and it looked amazing on Kira.

"Athrun… we have to go hun." His mom called, and Kira frowned, she had tears on her cheeks, Athrun was wiping them away, and he just nodded so they knew he heard them.

"I'll try and call as often as I can, will you too?" Athrun asked the weeping Kira. She just nodded, to upset for words. Athrun placed his hand under her chin, and tilted her face up, he kissed her gently, and whispered "I love you Kira. Never forget that. Please don't cry, it makes this so much harder… we'll see each other again soon."

"I love you too Athrun." She whispered, hugging him one last time before he and his parents boarded the ship. Athrun turned and waved goodbye right before he entered the plane.

"Goodbye Athrun." Kira whispered, wiping away some of the tears.

A few months later:

**Kira's POV**

I was sad, I couldn't help it. I missed Athrun, and every time I called he wasn't at home. I left messages, and he always ended up calling back when I wasn't home.

I hadn't seen his face since he left, and I hadn't talked to him since then either. It felt so hopeless, and now, mom and dad said we were moving to Heliopolis, not the PLANTs. I had tried to call Athrun, and let him know what my new number was, and I just hoped he got the message. I didn't tell him we weren't moving to the PLANTs, I just said what our new number was.

I finished packing my things, and I grabbed the jacket Athrun had left behind. It was too big for me, but it reminded me of him, and made me feel safe.

"Kira, you ready?" I glanced at my ring, _I miss Athrun so much… maybe when we get settled in at the new house I'll be able to talk to him._

"Coming mom!"

**With Athrun: (Athrun's POV)**

_Damn… I missed her call again. _I frowned, it was so depressing, I hadn't seen the love of my life since I had moved. _I just wish I could go see her._ I listened to the message, and smiled. I tried calling her, but it said the number was disconnected. I frowned, and replayed all the messages I had saved, they were all from the same number, and none of them mentioned anything about a number change. I left my room and made my way to my dad's office; I knocked and he let me in.

"What's wrong?" he looked concerned, I usually didn't bother him when he was working. I told him what had just happened. He tried calling, and the same thing happened. We didn't know what to do. Mom didn't know anything either.

"Just wait a few days, Athrun. I'm sure she'll call and explain."

"Okay dad."

February 14, C.E. 70 (The Bloody Valentine does not happen.)

_The Moon Tragedy._

"27,000 people died today when a moon school, was blown up today." Athrun heard it on the radio, horror filling him. He was at school when the announcement was made. _No… Kira! _Panic filled me. Everyone around me was whispering, the teachers all looked horrified. We were all in the auditorium, and they had the news on the screen. "There is speculation that ZAFT is to blame." There was a huge uproar in the auditorium. People were yelling that it wasn't ZAFT.

_Kira… please be okay… please…._

With Kira:

"27,000 people died today, when a moon school was destroyed. ZAFT is suspected." I felt the panic run through me. _ZAFT?! But… Patrick would never… NO! It couldn't be ZAFT… no…_

February 16, C.E. 70

With Athrun:

We were sitting in the auditorium again; school had been different since the incident. "It has been discovered that ZAFT was innocent in the moon school bombing. The true perpetrators were Blue Cosmos. Who attempted to frame ZAFT for it." There was a stir in the room. People were angry, the coordinators had nothing to do with it, and they had been blamed. "ZAFT has declared war on the Earth Alliance." The hall went dead silent.

_Something has to be done… dad's been talking about me joining but… I think I need to now. I have to do my part and protect the PLANTs. Blue Cosmos killed innocent people to set ZAFT up, and the Earth Alliance just turned a blind eye. I have to do something…_

With Kira:

I was sitting under the balcony with Tolle, Mir, Sai and Kuzzey when we heard the announcement. "It has been discovered that ZAFT was innocent in the moon school bombing. The true perpetrators were Blue Cosmos. Who attempted to frame ZAFT for it. ZAFT has declared war on the Earth Alliance." My face fell. _No… Athrun… Patrick… Lenore… _

"Kira, what's wrong?" It was Tolle.

"Nothing… I just hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Yeah… but at least Orb is neutral."

_For now…_

February 21, C.E. 70

With Athrun:

_Mom took it better than I thought she would._ I was filling out paperwork for the ZAFT military academy. There was a teenager my age sitting next to me, named Yzak Joule. We had walked up to the desk at the same time, and that's how I knew. I had heard him give his name.

I finished my paperwork quickly, and so did he. We turned it in, and she told us that we would be receiving a call with instructions about where to report to.

_Kira… I know we both hate war… but I have no choice… I have to do something… please, forgive me. I hope you understand…_

With Kira:

"Kira! Can you help me with the Algebra homework?"

"Sure Tolle. What's the matter?" He explained, and it was a simple mistake, he just had dropped a negative, so his numbers were off. Tolle thanked me and went back to what he was doing, and so did I. We were sitting in the gazebo in the park, Mir, Flay, Sai and Kuzzey were here to. This was kinda like our study hall.

_Athrun… I miss you so much… _

September 20, C.E. 70

With Athrun:

_Graduation day, finally. _

I was getting ready, I knew mom and dad were already here. _Kira… I wish you could be here. _Mom was going to take a lot of pictures, and I knew it, so I'd be able to show her later, but I still wish she was here.

We followed the procedures, and I was one of the few red coats that were in this class. I was on stage, and Commander Le Cruset came by, if he tapped your shoulder you stepped forward. He tapped mine first. I was surprised, out of the corner of my eyes I could see Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Rusty, Miguel, and Olor.

"These seven men have been chosen for the Le Cruset team. It is one of the highest honors to be accepted into this team. These men were chosen by Commander Le Cruset himself." Applause echoed through the room. We were led off stage by the Commander.

"Your first briefing will be in three days at 0700, in the main briefing room." We saluted, "Yes sir!" "Also, there will be a team meeting tonight. I believe you work better as a team if you are familiar with each other, you will be sharing personal details, so get used to it now." We saluted and he left, our parents walked in then. My mom hugged me, and dad said, "Congratulation son!"

The parents were all talking now, and we sat around talking with them for awhile, before we had to leave for the team meeting. It was obvious we were all nervous, and excited at the same time.

At the team meeting:

"Good, you're all here early. We can begin." The Commander had told us to wear casual civilian clothing; he was too. Most of us had a ZAFT Academy t-shirt on, and jeans.

The commander smiled, "I want to start by asking you all to share one event, unique to you, that would throw you off, something that would greatly upset you. Whether it be on leave, during battle, whatever the case may be. Think about it. Athrun, you go first, take your time."

"I don't need time to think commander. I already know my answer."

Everyone looked surprised, "Go ahead then Athrun."

"If I were to run into my fiancé… it would be a very stressful situation for me."

Yzak chimed in, "You have a fiancé? Since when?"

"Since I was nine," I laughed, remembering, "we announced it at a political dinner for my dad." I pulled the chain with the ring out from under my shirt, and showed it to them. "I moved from the moon when I was 13. I gave her the matching ring to this three days before I left. I… haven't spoken to her in a long time… I'll be the first to admit, my weakness is her. I miss her. I haven't seen her since I moved, we talked when we could, but it's been rough because every time she called, I wasn't home. Every time. She left messages, and when I called back, she wasn't home."

"So, you've played phone tag for 4 years?" Rusty asked, amazed.

"Ya, basically."

"Damn, that's rough." Yzak muttered.

"What's her name?" Miguel asked.

"Kira. Kira Yamato." I felt the smile on my face.

"It's a beautiful name." Nicol commented.

"I'm glad you chose to share this, Athrun, now we all know what to expect, should be ever hear that name." The commander said, gently.

"Ya, well, I don't think it'll happen."

"Why's that?" Olor asked, confused.

I explained how she had moved, and I didn't know where, and I told them how I accidently deleted the message before I got to write down her new number, and how I hadn't gotten to talk to her since. I didn't know if she even wanted to see me anymore. I told them everything, and when I was done they all were shocked. "Damn…"

We went on like that the rest of the night, and I just wondered, _Kira… where are you?_

With Kira:

Mir, Tolle and I were at my house, mom and dad had gone out for the night.

"Okay, Kira, it's killing me, I gotta ask." Tolle said, I looked surprised.

"What is it?"

"You've had that ring on since we met, why?"

"Oh… uhm…" I blushed, "My… fiancé gave it to me, four years ago, right before he moved to the PLANTs."

"Why haven't we heard of him before now?" Mir prodded.

"It's complicated."

"We have time."

I sighed, "Alright. I haven't seen him since he moved, we played phone tag for a long time, he was never home when I called, and I was never home when he called. But, when I moved, I left a message with my new number, but he never called. I have a feeling he never got it…" I frowned.

"Hold it, you moved here years ago. That's rough…" Tolle said, sadly.

I explained the pure panic I felt when I heard about the moon bombing, I knew that ZAFT was innocent, I knew Patrick wouldn't have let it happen; I told them about his position on the council, and the fear I felt when I heard ZAFT declared war. I explained my fear that my fiancée would get involved in the military.

"What's his name?"

"Athrun. Athrun Zala."

"The son of supreme councilman Patrick Zala right?" Mir asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"I can see why you'd be worried about him joining the military…" Tolle said.

"I hope… we get to meet him one day. He's gotta be special if he won your heart Kira." I felt myself blush at Mir's words. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, we won't." Tolle and Mir promised.

January 25, C.E. 71

"Ready Zala?" Yzak was asking me.

"Yeah, let's get those bastards."

We all walked out to the meeting area. We knew the plan, infiltrate Heliopolis, take the Mobile Suits, and get them to the Commander safely. The other team would work on destroying the new warship. The plan was flawless from what they could tell. They'd gone over it a hundred times. They all knew their parts.

"Let's go." Miguel said. And we did.

Yzak, Nicol and Dearka got three of the machines without much of a problem. Rusty and I went after the other two; we made it inside without much of a problem. "There are the other two!" Rusty called.

We ran towards them, and a shot landed next to me. "It's an earth forces officer!" Rusty got shot in the arm, and had to fall back, over the communication lines I heard Miguel coming to get him. When I got on top of the machine I had my knife drawn, the gun had jammed. And that's when my heart stopped.

"K-Kira?"

"Athrun?" She whispered, we were both frozen, then the officer fired at me and I fell back and got the other machine.

_Kira? Was that really you?_

I saw the officer knock her into the other mobile suit, and I prayed it wasn't Kira, but in my heart, I knew it was.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured by Blood Scarlet Dark

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to my two lovely reviewers, worldwandered2.0 and MeikoKuran999. And this is the same story that was up a few years ago, just reposted and with a few edits and changes.

Chapter 2

I returned back to the ship as fast as I could, I was the last one back.

Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, Rusty, Olor, Miguel and the commander were in the hanger, waiting for me. "Athrun! What happened? Are you alright?" Rusty was yelling.

"Yeah. I'm okay!" I yelled back as I climbed out. _Should I tell them I think I saw Kira? No… I need to find out for myself first…_

We all met on the bridge, waiting for our new orders.

"We have reason to believe the Earth Forces ship is heading towards Artemis. We need to destroy it before they reach it. And capture that new machine, or destroy it. Capture it if at all possible. Zala, Elsman, Joule, and Amarfi, you're going out. The other teams aren't able to because of the damage their machines all took." We saluted, and walked back to the hanger.

With Kira: (Note: Tolle and Mir are the only ones that didn't make it to a shelter.)

"Kira! You okay? That was amazing!" Tolle was yelling as the officer and I climbed out of the mobile suit. Some Earth Forces soldiers came running.

"Lieutenant Ramius! Are you alright?"

"Ensign Badriguel, I'm alright. Yourselves?"

"Everyone's fine; but the captain and superior officers all perished in the explosion."

"I see."

A blond man approached, and introduced himself as Mwu La Flaga, and explained his situation, I wasn't really paying attention to them, until the man turned to me. "You, kids, what're your names?"

"Miriallia Haww, Tolle Koenig, Kira Yamato." He smiled.

"So, Kira, you're a coordinator, aren't you?" Everyone froze, I wished he hadn't asked.

"Yes."

Some of the soldiers suddenly had guns pointed at me. Tolle jumped in front of me on one side, Mir on the other.

"What do you think you're doing?! Kira's a coordinator, but not an enemy! Didn't you see for yourselves what just happened?! You must be out of your mind, all of you!" Tolle was yelling.

"Lower your rifles."

"Lieutenant Ramius, I request an explanation."

"It's not all that unusual if you think about it. Heliopolis is part of a neutral nation, so it wouldn't be odd for a coordinator to move here, to avoid the conflict, isn't that right Kira?"

"Yes, especially when you consider than I'm a first generation coordinator."

"This means your parents are naturals. Well, sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause such a stir. I was just curious, nothing more than that."

The officers were talking about what to do next, and they decided to go back to the ship. We were dragged along. 'Because we were exposed to top military secrets.'

"We need to leave, now. The Le Cruset team isn't going to just sit around and wait." It was commander La Flaga.

"Where should we go then?"

"Artemis."

"What?"

"It's the closest. We need to resupply. We can't make it to Alaska or the moon like this."

I looked on surprised, no one argued, and we were on the way to Artemis.

"Kira we need your help."

"No. I'm not getting involved in this war anymore than you already have made me. I chose to live in neutral territory for a reason!"

"Kid, I understand, but right now, you and I are the only ones that can protect this ship! You have the power to do something, so shouldn't you?"

I frowned, feeling conflicted. He walked away, and I went back to Tolle and Mir.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

Tolle frowned and wrapped his arms around me. "Maybe, we should all help… until we reach Artemis."

"I don't want either of you involved in this."

"If we have the power to help, we should. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

I frowned, but I couldn't argue. They went to talk to the captain, and I went to find the commander. I found him in the locker room. He looked surprised when I walked in.

"I guess… for now I'll help." He smiled, "That's good to hear Kira." I smiled, sadly.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah… just worried."

"I understand. Now, Kira, we have a plan; but we have time. I don't think ZAFT will strike just yet." I nodded showing I understood.

We spent some time in the locker room, and the hanger, mostly just him making sure I was gonna be okay to fight. He'd told me to stop calling him commander, made him feel old apparently. I had to laugh at that, I couldn't help it.

"Uhm... Mwu?" he looked up from what he was doing on the mobile armor's computer.

"Ya Kira?"

"Why did you join the Earth Forces?"

"… My dad wanted me to, and I had family killed in an attack on earth… I just… had to do something." I nodded, showing I heard and understood.

"How much time do we have left?"

"About an hour." For some reason, Mwu and I just clicked, like we had known each other for years. It was strange, but at least I had someone to talk to while Tolle and Mir were working.

I nodded, "So, what's the plan?"

"You're going to distract the ZAFT mobile suit, and I'm going to sneak around, and attack the ship. I'm going to try and attack the engine." I nodded, "What if they notice you?"

"I can handle myself. Don't worry about me Kira. Think only of protecting yourself, and this ship."

I nodded. _Ya, if only it was that easy…_

Mwu was watching me work on the Strike, and he was surprised how fast I was working. "I've never really spent any time around coordinators."

"Well, that's understandable. Coordinators aren't exactly in the Earth Forces, you know." I had a teasing smile, and he laughed nodding.

"Commander LaFlaga, Ensign Yamato!" we both looked to see Mister Murdock, the head mechanic, floating towards us. "Yes?" The commander replied, "Are you two almost ready? Almost done with the Strike Kira?"

I nodded, "Ya, just running some last minute system checks; everything's good."

"Good." Mister Murdock said, and Mwu smiled at me.

"Kid, you're just something else."

I looked at him surprised, and smiled. "Ya, I guess."

"Oh! Kira, before we go out, put a lock on the O.S., make sure no one can operate this machine but you… if something bad was to happen, and this fell into enemy hands, I don't want them to be able to use it against us."

I looked at him surprised, and nodded. "It'll just take a few minutes, I'll have it done before we go out." I started typing, and Mwu moved so he was standing over my shoulder, looking at the computer screen.

"Whoa… I can barely keep up with you, kid."

I smiled, "Ya, well, I'm trying to hurry, I want to make sure they won't be able to hack it…"

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you think they'll send the four stolen ones out?"

"Yeah… I'm afraid they will. Cruset is an opportunist, if nothing else."

I nodded... _Athrun… will you try and destroy this ship?_

Mir's voice echoed through the hanger then, "All personnel to level one battle stations. I repeat, all personnel to level one battle stations."

Mwu and I looked at each other then. "Ready Kira?"

"I can't afford not to be." He smiled at me, "Be careful kid. I'd hate for you to get hurt."

"I'll do my best Mwu." He patted me on the head, like you did to a child, and smiled at me in a reassuring way.

"Good."

He nodded at me one last time, and ran towards his mobile armor. He launched before I did, "Mwu La Flaga, Zero launching!"

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching!"

"Kira, Commander, we have detected the launch of four units for the ZAFT ship. Buster, Blitz, Duel and Aegis."

"Damn them!" Mwu muttered, "Good luck Kira."

We both knew he couldn't do anything to help me; we needed him to disable their ship. The Buster, Blitz, and Duel went towards the archangel, and the Aegis came towards me. Not exactly in an aggressive manner though, almost hesitant.

_It's that mobile suit… Athrun? Is it you?_

"Kira? Kira Yamato?" His voice came across loud and clear, a voice I would never forget and I gasped. "So, it is you, isn't it Kira?" he sounded upset beyond words.

**Athrun's POV**

_Damn. I hoped it wasn't Kira... now what? Better let the commander know…_

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?"

"What is this? Why are you here?"

"You should talk. What do you think you're doing in that thing?!"

There was a long pause, where I wasn't sure what to say to make her listen. "Kira! Stop this! Please put away your sword Kira! We are not enemies! Am I right? Why do we have to fight each other?"

"Athrun…" She sounded upset, shocked, and she could tell I was angry.

"You're a coordinator, just like us! Why would you want to fight against your own kind?"

I heard Yzak say he was gonna come back me up, and I felt panic. Yzak's temper was explosive on a good day. _She has to listen to me. _Just then I saw something cross her expression, and she went to go help the ship, but I cut her off. _No Kira… you're coming with me, where I can keep you safe._

"Kira! Enough! What are you doing with the earth forces? Why are you siding with the naturals, tell me!

"I am not part of the Earth forces!" she snapped at me, shock and relief filled me, "But there are people I know on that ship! They're all good friends of mine! Besides, what are you doing with ZAFT? Why'd you get involved in the war?! You used to tell me that you hated the whole idea of war, so why did you attack Heliopolis?!"

"Because that's where the naturals built these things, they turned it into a target!"

"But heliopolis is neutral, and so am I! Yet, you…" I saw Yzak then, _Shit…_

"You're not fighting Athrun! Why not?!" he went after Kira before I had a chance to explain, _she's gonna run out of power soon… _

They fought for a while, and I felt helpless. Dearka came up then, "Hey Yzak! Athrun! What are you guys doing?! Let's surround him!" Nicol was right behind him, and that's what they did.

Yzak kept going after Kira, and I knew I had to stop it, _but I can't tell them yet, she's got an open communication line to the warship now… they'll hear me to… god only knows what they'd do to her if they knew her fiancé was a ZAFT soldier… _

A message flashed over my screen, "The ship's been hit? How?" I heard Yzak yell.

"We're ordered to retreat?!"

"Yzak! We've been ordered to retreat!"

"Keep your mouth shut you coward!" I was startled, but to him, that was true. I was acting like a coward. _They'll understand soon…_

I saw her phase shift armor go down then, and Yzak was about to attack again, and I transformed my suit then; I got in front of Yzak and grabbed her. _You're coming with me Kira. _

"What are you doing Athrun?" Nicol was shocked.

"I'm capturing this machine."

"What was that?" Yzak sounded furious.

"We were ordered to retreat! We gotta get outta here!" Dearka was yelling at all of us.

"We won't have a chance like this again! Now let's go!" I took off towards the ship, and they paused but followed me towards the Gamow.

"Athrun! What are you up to?!" I glanced at my screen and saw Kira's face looked worried.

**Kira's POV**

"I'm taking you to the Gamow." I felt the terror rip through me. _No… _

"Get serious! I'm not gonna set foot on any ZAFT ship!"

"You are a coordinator; you're one of us, Kira."

"No! I won't join ZAFT!"

"That's enough Kira! Quiet! Just let me take you. Otherwise…" he trailed off and looked at me; I was staring blankly at the control panel. He didn't finish his sentence.

"Athrun…." I whispered… then an alarm beeped. Mwu had shown up, firing at the other three gundams.

"Hey kid! You okay?!"

"Mwu!"

"Mobile armor?!" Dearka sounded surprised.

"Athrun! Look out!" Nicol yelled.

"Damnit!" I heard him yelling, somehow evading the shots directed at him, and holding onto me.

Next thing I knew, I saw an explosion on the side of my screen, I turned and saw that the Buster and Duel had teamed up on Mwu, and he was disabled.

"Should we take this one too then?" I heard the Buster's pilot ask Athrun. I stayed quiet, not sure if they knew I could hear them or not.

I tried contacting Mwu via typed message, hoping he was still conscious.

_Kira: Mwu?! You okay?!_

_Mwu: Ya kid, I'm ok. Are you? _

_Kira: I think I have a cracked rib, but I'll live._

_Mwu: Alright. When we get onto the ship just cooperate. You're a civilian so you should be okay._

_Kira: What about you?_

_Mwu: Don't worry about me, kid. Worry about yourself. Are you able to get the O.S. locked before we get there?_

_Kira: Yes. I only need a minute. _

_Mwu: Good. Don't do it until they're docking. That way they might not notice. _

_Kira: Okay. Be careful Mwu._

_Mwu: You as well. Don't try an stupid heroics. That's an order. _

_Kira: Didn't you just say I wasn't a soldier?_

_Mwu: Yamato!_

_Kira: Yes sir. No heroics. _

_Mwu: Can I ask something personal?_

_Kira: Sure. What is it commander?_

_Mwu: Your fiancé, is he with ZAFT?_

I froze, and didn't answer I looked at him in my screen, and I just nodded. He nodded back.

_Mwu: I thought so. It's okay, kid. I know you were doing your best. _I just nodded and set my head in my hands.

"Kira!" I heard Athrun's voice call me. I glanced at my screen, and he was watching me carefully. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Was all I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

I just glared at him, and turned away from him.

_Mwu: Just relax. Don't forget, you never joined any military. _

_Kira: Thanks Mwu. _

I could hear Athrun and one of the other pilots talking, they were discussing who should dock when. It was decided Athrun would dock first, there'd be less chance of me getting away that way. Then the Buster, then Duel, and Blitz last. They'd remove Mwu from his Zero before they came for me. As soon as I got some of the info I sent a message to Mwu, and he nodded in confirmation; and I started to shut down the Strike's system.

_Gotta hurry… gotta hurry… Athrun… why are you doing this?!_

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Captured

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.

For contact info other than PM on this site, please see my authors page. There is a link to my Facebook there.

**Kira's POV**

_Gotta hurry… gotta hurry… Athrun… why are you doing this?!_

I could faintly hear what was going on around me. I heard when one of the pilots started yelling, something along the lines of "you stupid bastard! What is the matter with you?! Why can't you just follow orders?!" Then I heard a softer voice say, "Let him go Yzak. This isn't the time or place. We got the Strike, what's it matter?"

There was silence after that, I could hear them walking in the opposite direction. I was almost done locking the O.S. _I won't let you use the Strike to hurt Mir or Tolle or Mwu… even though he's stuck on this damn ship to… hopefully we get out of this… Athrun… why?_

I could hear Mwu's voice, but couldn't tell what he was saying. There was some conversation, and I had a feeling Mwu was stalling for me. I put in the final commands and put away the keyboard. _Thanks Mwu. They won't be able to get past that lock. _

**Athrun's POV**

As soon as I exited the Aegis the commander was there, giving me an odd look. We waited for the other guys to dock; Rusty, Miguel and Olor were there before Nicol was docked. Yzak grabbed me and started yelling, but Nicol broke it up before the commander broke us up. He was seething and I could understand. We walked over to where the mobile armor was, and the commander stepped forward.

"Mwu La Flaga, Commander from the Earth Forces, please exit your vessel with your hands up." We weren't surprised; the commander seemed to have some history with Mwu. He did as he was asked. Dearka and Yzak walked forward and removed his weapons and cuffed his hands in front of him.

"Well, this is a rather odd situation, isn't it?" The commander was being nice, they were a little surprised, but no one ever questioned him.

"I suppose." The blond man said, giving the commander a strange look.

"Anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

"For myself? No. Not particularly."

"The way you say that makes me think you feel the need to speak on someone else's behalf."

"Possibly, depends on what they have to say for themselves."

The commander frowned, but turned towards the Strike. "I think it's time to see the pilot of the Strike." I felt myself tense, and I felt some of the blood drain from my face, and I could see the blond commander looking at me strangely.

We walked over to the Strike, and the commander looked at Mwu. "Can the pilot hear us from here?"

"Probably. Not too sure. It's hard to say with her."

"Her? The pilots a woman?" Commander Cruset looked surprised, everyone glanced at me out of the corner of their eye; the commander glanced at me last and sighed a little.

"Yes, but she's very… stubborn. Even if she can hear you she's probably going to ignore you."

"A stubborn soldier? That's unusual."

"It's not good to assume things." Mwu countered, a little vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that's up to Kira to explain, if she chooses to."

"Kira? You mean Kira Yamato?" The commander looked at me, surprised, and I just looked at the floor, that told him that I had known.

"Yes."

Everyone looked at me then. "Athrun, would you mind doing the honors?" I just nodded silently, and floated up to the cockpit, and leaned against the Strike, wondering if she would come out willingly or if we'd have to force her out. The commander, the earth forces pilot, Rusty, Miguel, Olor, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak followed me; but they stayed far enough back that they wouldn't be in the way.

"Kira?" I called softly. "Please come out of the Strike, you will not be harmed in any way."

There was a long pause, "Fuck off Zala!" _Crap… she's pissed. _

Mwu burst out laughing, we all turned and stared at him.

"What is so funny?" Cruset asked.

"She's not gonna come out that easily. You dragged her here, you think she's just gonna act like nothing's wrong? You're funny kid."

We all stared at him for a moment. "And she'd listen to you better?" Cruset asked.

"I dunno, possibly."

"Then do it."

Mwu frowned, "Why should I?"

"You're a prisoner on an enemy ship. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Not really."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, they continued this for several minutes before Mwu shrugged and said, "She's probably not going to listen. No matter _what _I say." But he shifted so he was floating next to me.

"Kira?"

"Yes Mwu?"

"Will you please come out of the Strike?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking nicely?"

"Hmm… I guess."

_What?! That easily?!_ Mwu pushed back off the Strike and I did as well, giving Kira room. She came out without a problem. She refused to look in my direction, she glanced around at all of us, with her eyes lingering on the Earth Forces pilot, she seemed to be watching him for something. He gave a small nod after a moment, and she focused her gaze on the commander.

"I believe we should move, and let the both of you change into something more comfortable." She glanced at the other pilot, she seemed to be following his lead. He nodded, and we filed towards the locker rooms, we changed quickly, and then Mwu and Kira were allowed to change, it was a little discomforting when I noticed she was more concerned about us being in the locker room than Mwu.

_What is he to her?_ I felt the jealousy rising in me again, and I fought it down, _I can't make a scene. _

Kira had on a pair of jeans and a pink tank top on under the pilot's suit. When she had taken the helmet off we could see she had a small amount of makeup on. Mostly just around her eyes. I glanced at her hand; she still had the ring on. _That's a good sign. There's still hope then._ She pulled a pony tail off her wrist and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail. She seemed to be acutely aware of everyone's eyes on her.

Mwu was wearing an Earth Forces uniform, he was a commander apparently.

After they both seemed a little more comfortable we walked into the overlook area. We had a perfect view of all five mobile suits, standing in all their glory. Kira frowned and sat on the ledge by the window, Mwu sat opposite of her. Her feet were sitting on the ledge with her back on the wall. She was leaning against the bullet proof glass, looking at the mobile suits. Mwu was sitting cross legged, watching her.

The commander signaled us all to sit down. The way the blond enemy pilot was watching Kira made me feel insanely protective, but that's exactly how he was looking at her, like he was trying to protect her.

"Miss Yamato?"

She glanced at the commander, a weary look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"You look exhausted." He said, sounding concerned; Mwu's head snapped over to him, a distrustful look in his eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I suppose. I hear you're a civilian?"

"I am."

"Why were you in the factory district during the invasion of Heliopolis then?" She looked up surprised, wondering how he knew. Her eyes slid over to me and narrowed. _She knows I'm the only one that could have told him…_

"I was originally on the lab side. Two other student took a wrong turn and I followed them."

"Why were you in the lab area?"

"I was one of five students chosen to help Professor Kato with a research project."

"What was the research project?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "How should I know? You think they tell us research assistants anything?"

He frowned and nodded. "True, do you have any ideas of what it was?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "It was a program analysis."

"For what?"

Kira just shrugged. "Like I said, they don't tell the student assistants much." Cruset frowned, and Mwu was watching Kira closely, and raptly. _Almost like this is the first time he's hearing it too…_

There was a long silence. A mechanic came in, and looked at Kira oddly.

"Is there a problem?" Cruset asked.

"Yes, sir. We can't seem to get past the lock on the O.S. of the Strike." We all looked at Kira, she just looked out the window.

"Damn Kira. I didn't think you'd manage to keep ZAFT out of it for this long."

Kira smiled, and looked at Mwu, "You told me to make sure no one else could operate it, and I did."

He laughed, "Yes, well, what you _did_ to the O.S. alone would deter most people."

I shrugged. "I suppose. The old O.S. was crap; it needed a lot more work than I could do to it. It was faster to just redo the whole system."

"When did you have time?" Dearka asked startled.

She looked at him, surprised to hear someone else speak. She smiled, "I didn't."

"That's why it suddenly started to move better… you redid the system…" Miguel looked amazed.

"Yeah… something like that."

"Did I fight you or the officer with you?" Miguel asked.

She looked at him, "Both, mostly me." She looked back out at the hanger; we could see all kinds of people surrounding the Strike. None of them knew what to do; they'd made no progress since it had landed.

"Leave it be for now." The commander said to the mechanic. He saluted and walked out.

Kira pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _She's protecting herself, and refusing to look at me… damnit… I wish I could just talk to her. _

"Miss Yamato?"

She sighed, "Yes?"

"What caused you to fight against your own kind?"

Kira just shrugged, still looking out the window. Mwu nudged her foot, but she just shook her head, silently telling him no, to whatever he'd just communicated to her.

"Kira, since you are a civilian I want to assure you, you will be treated as such. That being said though, you will not be allowed to be left alone at any time. You will have a guard at all times." She frowned, but nodded. She had nothing to say.

"La Flaga," he looked at Cruset calmly. "I'm not sure what to do with you. For the time being, you shall be treated in the same manner, unless you give us reason to believe other arrangements are needed." He nodded also, keeping an eye on Kira.

"Unfortunately, we will have to deal with some rather awkward room assignments for the moment." I glanced at him, knowing I wasn't going to like this.

"You will have to share a room for the time being." They both just shrugged. _What?! I don't want him anywhere near my Kira… _

The commander called two people from the bridge; he instructed the girl to take Kira to the showers and stay with her, then to escort her to her room, and remain there until further notice. The man was given similar instructions.

As soon as they were gone, I dropped my head into my hands and sighed.

"That was rough Athrun,"

"What do you mean?" Olor asked Rusty

"Dude, are you blind? She wouldn't even look at him!"

"Well, she kept her eyes glued to the mobile suits most of the time."

"True…"

The conversation was going on around me, and I couldn't really find the energy to participate.

"That was bad." Dearka said softly. "What are you going to do next Athrun?"

I paused not sure, "I'm going to give her a little time to calm down before I try and talk to her. I think it'd be wise to let my parent's know what happened."

The commander nodded, and said, "I think the whole council should know about the situation."

I nodded, not sure what he was thinking.

"I'll schedule a video conference with them; I want you all in meeting room 2, in one hour."

We saluted him, and he left. I sank back down into the couch, with my hands in my hair, pulling at it every now and then. My teammates had never seen me like this. I felt like my world was falling apart.

"The first time I've seen her in four years, and she tells me to fuck off, and refuses to look at me." I muttered, they all heard me though. Miguel sat next to me and set a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Athrun. We'll help you through this."

I covered my face, I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I just shook my head. _No, Miguel, Nicol, Rusty, Olor, Dearka, Yzak… none of you can help me now... I've screwed up to badly now… _

I felt the others come and gather around me, and I remembered the day I told them about Kira. They had all been supportive, and horrified to hear about our separation. We had all been connected, like a real team, that night. And I could feel the same connection again, now. They wanted to help, and they didn't want to see me like this but they also knew they couldn't do a damn thing about it yet…

After a few moments I regained my composure, and I stood up. Everyone, even Yzak, gave me a reassuring smile. "I… need to talk to her." They nodded, understanding. Everyone left except Miguel and Nicol; they walked with me towards her room. I hated that she shared it with Mwu, but I couldn't do anything about it.

End chapter 3.

Next chapter: What happens when Athrun goes to see Kira? And don't forget, it's Mwu's room too!


End file.
